In multi-view rendering, a single geometric graph is rendered for multiple views or displays viewed by a user. The views may be from different perspectives of the graph. Multi-view rendering has applications in virtual reality, where a same geometric graph is rendered from different perspectives for each view (e.g., once perspective for each eye). Because multi-view rendering involves rendering a single scene more than once, device performance and battery life are important considerations in multi-view rendering.